Verhaal van Helen, Elphaba en Glinda
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over Helen, Elphaba en Glinda. Helen ontdekt een mysterieuze brief, de volgende dag word ze wakker in Oz. Waar zal dit haar brengen? Waarschijnlijk FXE of GXE. Misschien FXOC


**A/N:  
Sorry voor zo lang geen updates van mij maar ik ben heel druk met mijn examens. Ik zal gauw ''Erik's New Love'' afmaken en mijn andere verhaal.  
Dit is een oud verhaal van mij, toen ik net had gehoort van Wicked. Ik bezit Wicked NIET. Alleen deze ''Helen''.  
Het verhaal is nog niet af maar ik zal het updaten als ik klaar ben met mijn examens.  
Groetjes,  
WickedlyElphaba  
**

Helen Stiel (Thropp) was 16 jaar en leefde in een gewoon huis, in een gewoon drop. Maar Helen wou meer dan alleen in dat dorp wonen. Maar ze wou haar familie en vrienden niet te leur stellen, dus ze kon er wel mee leven. Op een dag liep Helen door de straat bij haar huis. Toen ze een figuur voor haar huis zag staan. Helen was nogal snel bang, dus ze wou eerst niet gaan kijken. Maar toen het figuur maar voor haar huis bleef staan, won haar nieuwsgierigheid het van haar angst en stapte ze erop af. Toen het figuur Helen in het oog kreeg rende hij weg. 'Hey blijf staan jij!'' Riep ze nog maar hij was al weg. Helen stond precies op de plek waar het figuur eerder had gestaan. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij daar deed. Toen viel haar blik op een envelop waar haar naam op stond. Ze opende hem en las wat er in stond. ''_Geloof jij in sprookjes?'' _Las ze hardop voor. 'Wie zou mij nou zoiets sturen, ik geloof niet in sprookjes. Dat is niet echt!'' Meteen veranderde de letters en stond er _Dat zou ik dan maar gauw gaan doen als ik jou was! Want er staat jou morgen iets te gebeuren! _'Hoe kan dat?'' Nog suf van de verwarring liep ze het huis in. Haar moeder kwam naar haar toe gelopen en zag dat haar dochter een brief in de hand had. Ze wist dat haar dochter niet zomaar versuft was, en dacht dat het een liefdesbrief was. 'En leuke brief?'' Vroeg ze aan haar dochter. 'O, euhm, ja!'' Zei Helen. 'Ik moet naar mijn werk, eten voor jou staat in de koelkast.'' Zei Helen's moeder nog net voordat ze de deur achter zich dicht deed.

'Zo dat was de gehaaste moeder, terug naar de vreemde brief.'' Hoofdschuddend liep Helen de keuken in, pakte wat drinken en liep naar de bank en plofte daarop neer.

'Misschien als ik weer antwoord geef op de brief, veranderen de letters weer.'' Meteen toen ze dat had gezegd veranderde de letters in. _Slim meisje, maar zo simpel is het niet, jij weet niet wat je te wachten staat, maar ik wel. Wij hebben het allemaal al gepland. _'Wat hebben jullie geplant en wat staat mij te wachten?''

_Dat zie je morgen ochtend wel, je zal niet weten wat je overkomt. Ga slapen en hoop op het beste... slaap wel kind!_ 'Maar wat gaat er dan gebeuren?'' Maar de letters verdwenen. 'Dat was vreemd...'' Helen lachte om haar eigen logica. Ze ging TV kijken en daarna ging ze naar bed. Het gebeurde vaker dat haar moeder niet thuis was als ze naar bed ging, dus Helen was er wel aangewend, maar toch had ze nu liever dat haar moeder thuis was. Misschien kwam het wel door die vreemde brief. Hoe dan ook, het werd avond en Helen moest wel naar bed gaan. Ze was bang wat er de volgende ochtend zou gebeuren. 'Er gebeurt echt niets! Dit is gewoon mijn verbeelding die op hol slaat!'' Sprak Helen zichzelf moet in, maar het hielp maar een beetje helaas. Helen sliep die nacht heel slecht, en droomde alleen maar over de brief.

De volgende ochtend schrok Helen wakker. Ze wist niet waar ze was. Sterker nog de kamer waar ze in lag was niet eens HAAR kamer. 'Ha..hallo? Is daar iemand?'' Vroeg Helen voorzichtig. De deur ging open en er kwam een vrouwenfiguur naar haar toe. Ze vond het dood eng, maar bleef toch kijken. Toen het vrouwenfiguur in het licht kwam, was ze heel mooi. Ze had lang krullend donker bruine haren en een jurk alsof ze naar het bal ging, de jurk was geel met een zachte paarsachtige tint. Verder had ze een dienblad bij zich waar een glas met wat drinken en een bord met een broodje op stonden. _Hey ze draagt een kroon! _Dacht Helen. 'Hallo Helen, ik ben Glinda de Goede Heks. Ik dacht misschien heb je honger, dus heb ik dit voor je mee genomen.'' Zei de vrouw. 'Waarom ben ik hier?'' Vroeg Helen.

'Stel geen vragen die ik niet kan beantwoorden.'' Zei de vrouw. 'Maar je komt hier vandaag nog niet weg kan ik je zeggen. Ik heb dit niet bedacht, iemand anders. Ik kan niet zeggen wie, maar ik ben gestuurd om je een beetje bezig te houden.'' Vervolgde de vrouw.

'Oké, bedankt denk ik.'' Zei Helen een beetje verward. De vrouw wilde opstaan. 'Wilt u nog even blijven, ik wil met iemand praten. Ik ben al zo vaak alleen.'' Zei Helen en de vrouw lachte. 'Ja ik blijf nog wel bij je. Waar hou je van?''

'Ik hou vooral van dieren, maar van mijn moeder mag ik geen huisdieren, ze stinken en zo, waar houdt u van?''

'Ik hou vooral van mensen die me aanbidden, maar ook van al mijn vrienden. Al is er maar één die iets betekend.''

'Misschien moet u dat dan aan haar vertellen, dat zij de enige is die iets betekend voor u. Ik heb geen vrienden en ik ben er ook niet zo goed in, maar zou u ook mijn vriendin willen zijn?''

'Ik weet het niet, ik weet waarvoor ze je willen gebruiken, en het zou mij heel veel pijn doen.''

'Gaan ze mij pijn doen?'' Helen schrok en dacht: _Waar ben ik nu toch in beland._

Glinda lachte even, 'Nee, ze gaan je geen pijn doen, maar ik kan niet zeggen wat ze wel doen.''

'Willen ze dat ik uw vriendin iets aan doe?''

'Ik mag daar niets over zeggen, rust maar uit. Ik moet nog wat dingen doen.''

'Oké, dag..'' Helen keek verdrietig, _wie zou er nou ooit bevriend willen zijn met mij, denk je eens in. De __creep__ heeft een hele mooie vriendin, geen hond die dat zou geloven. _Dacht Helen verdrietig.

'Dag Helen.'' Glinda glimlachte even.

Helen viel in slaap, wat anders nooit gebeurde. _Misschien zat er wel wat in het drankje_. Dacht ze. Maar veel tijd om na te denken had ze niet want ze was zo in slaap.

Toen Helen weer wakker werd, zat er een vreemd iemand naast haar bed.

'Hallo Helen, jij moet wat voor mij doen. Ga naar het kasteel dat je daar verder op ziet liggen. Klop daar aan, degene die open doet weet wel waarvoor je komt.''

'Wie bent u en waar ben ik?'' Vroeg Helen meteen.

'Je bent in Oz, en ik zeg niet wie ik ben. Nou weg!''

Helen liep naar buiten en ze zag een hele groene stad. _I'll think I like it!_Dacht ze.

Ze liep de weg naar het kasteel op, al was dat niet altijd even gemakkelijk. Bomen versperde de weg, vliegende apen kwam ze tegen en nog meer van die rare wezens. Maar ze was niet alleen. Ze voelde dat er iemand met haar mee liep al zag ze die niet. Toen ze bij het kasteel aankwam zag ze dat het kasteel er donker uit uitzag. Voorzichtig klopte Helen aan. Toen de deuren open gingen zag ze iets dat haar verbazing van de afgelopen uren kon weg halen. Een groene vrouw stond in de deur opening. 'En wie mag jij zijn?!'' Vroeg de vrouw, maar het klonk niet als een vraag.

'I...ik ben Helen, ik moest hierheen gaan.''

'Waarom? Om de creep beter te zien soms? Om een glimp op te vangen van het eeuwige groen?'' Zei de vrouw woedend. 'Nee, nee! Echt niet! Ik kwam hierheen om.. omdat een vrouw aan mijn bed dat zei.'' Helen zei het en hoorde zelf hoe stom het klonk. _Ze moet wel gek zijn om mij te geloven, niemand doet dat. Dus waarom zei wel? _Dacht ze spijtig. De vrouw zag haar verdriet in haar ogen en bedacht zich geen moment. 'Waarom kom je niet even binnen?''

'Meent u dat?'' Helen keek de vrouw verbaasd aan.

'Tenzij je wilt dat ik je hier ter plekke betover, of kom je daarvoor?'' De vrouw trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Nee nee, binnenkomen is goed!'' Helen stapte moedig het kasteel in. De vrouw ging haar voor naar een huiskamer, tenminste zo zou je het in een huis kunnen noemen... Er stonden een aantal stoelen om een tafel, met een open haard die aan was. 'Zo, ga zitten. Wees mijn gast. Ik heb al in geen tijden meer een gast gehad, afgezien van mijn enige vriendin dan, maar het kan zijn dat ik niemand meer over de vloer heb gehad omdat iedereen bang voor me is.'' De vrouw ging op een van de stoelen zitten. Helen nam ook plaats, tegenover de vrouw. 'Waarom is iedereen bang voor u?'' Vroeg Helen nieuwsgierig. 'Ach ik kan toveren, ik wou bij de Tovenaar horen, ik kan vliegen. Het is een heel lang verhaal.'' Zei de vrouw, maar het kon ook zijn dat ze er niet over wou praten. 'Hoe heet u eigenlijk?''

'Ik heet Elphaba Thropp.'' Zei de vrouw. 'Elphaba Thropp? Die naam komt me erg bekend voor, maar waarvan? Nou ja doet er ook niet toe. Ik ben Helen.''

'Leuk je te ontmoeten Helen, ben je niet bang voor mij? Aangezien de meesten dat wel zijn en ze hebben je natuurlijk de meest afgrijselijke dingen over mij verteld.''

'Nee hoor, ik ben wel een beetje bang, maar dat is om iets heel anders. En ze hebben mij juist helemaal niets over u verteld, alleen dat u in dit kasteel woont, en hoe ik er moest komen. Verder niets.''

'Goh, dat is dan ook nieuw, meestal kunnen ze hun snavel niet dicht houden over hoe slecht ik wel niet ben.''

'Mag ik vragen hoe uw vriendin heet?'' Helen vond dat ze van onderwerp moest veranderen, waarom wist ze zelf ook niet...

'Vragen, maar of je een antwoord krijgt... Mijn vriendin heet Glinda.''

'Glinda?''

'Ja, ken je haar?''

'Zij zat vanmiddag aan mijn bed, toen ik wakker werd. We hebben nog gepraat. Maar waarom heeft ze niets gezegd?''

'Het zou kunnen zijn dat ze dit alles niet wist.''

'Ik vind het vreemd, eerst krijg ik een brief waar de letters op veranderen en die zegt dat er iets raars gaat gebeuren. Dan ben ik in eens als ik 's ochtends wakker word hier. Dan ontmoet ik Glinda. Ik val zomaar weer inslaap. Dan zit er een vreemde vrouw naast mijn bed, die haar naam niet wil zeggen, en zegt dat ik hierheen moet. En dan ontmoet ik u, niets verkeerds hoor ik vind u wel aardig, maar het lijkt alsof het allemaal niet zo toevallig is dan ik eerst dacht. Volgens mij is dit allemaal door iemand gepland.'' Helen had voor het eerst echt vertrouwen in zichzelf.

'Nu je dit allemaal zo zegt, kan het geen toeval meer zijn. Maar iets zegt me dat je gevaar loopt als je dit verder gaat uitzoeken, zul je dat niet doen?'' Elphaba keek haar dwingend in haar ogen. 'Oké, ik beloof het.'' Er kwam een aap naar Elphaba toe lopen en gaf haar een briefje. Ze keek erg raar toen ze het briefje open maakte. 'Hij is voor jou.'' Elphaba reikte over de tafel naar Helen. _Jij moet zorgen dat de groene vrouw __niet weg kan uit het kasteel, doe dat en je diepste wens zal vervult worden. _Stond in het briefje. Helen twijfelde of ze dit tegen Elphaba zou zeggen. 'Wat staat erin?'' Vroeg Elphaba nieuwsgierig. 'Lees zelf maar.'' Helen reikte over de tafel naar Elphaba. 'Neem je me in de maling? Er staat helemaal niets! Maak je van mijn gastvrijheid misbruik?'' Zei Elphaba woedend. 'Nee, er stond echt iets!'' Helen werd nu ook woedend. 'Nou kijk maar! Er staat echt niets!'' Elphaba gaf het briefje terug aan Helen. Ze keek naar het briefje waar inderdaad niets op stond. 'Er stond echt iets op!'' Hield Helen vol. 'Zeg dan wat er op stond.'' Elphaba keek haar bemoedigend aan. 'Oké... Er stond op dat ik u in uw kasteel moest houden, zodat u niet weg kon dan zou mijn diepste wens uitkomen.'' Helen keek Elphaba aan, er van uit gaan dat ze haar niet zou geloven. Maar Elphaba leek haar wel te geloven want ze liep naar de ramen en keek naar buiten. 'Ik denk dat ik weet wat degene die dat briefje heeft geschreven. Ze willen mij doden.'' Helen schrok toen ze dat hoorde.

'Maar, mevrouw Elphaba, u kunt vluchten! Op uw bezem.'' Helen wees naar de bezem die in een hoek van de kamer stond. 'Maar jij dan? Kijk mijn apen kunnen ook vliegen dus dat is geen probleem, maar jij met die massa. Ze doden jou anders nog.'' Elphaba liep terug naar Helen. 'U bent de enige die mij ooit heeft gelooft, mij op offeren voor u maakt mij niets uit.'' Elphaba lachte naar Helen. 'Je bent dapper, maar misschien kun je met mij mee vliegen op mijn bezem. Ik heb het nog nooit iemand mee gevlogen, maar ik wou het wel proberen. Maar Glinda wou niet mee gaan.'' Elphaba keek verdrietig. 'Mevrouw, misschien lukt het wel, we kunnen het altijd proberen.'' Helen probeerde optimistisch te doen. Elphaba leek het te geloven. 'Ik roep alle apen en dan gaan we.'' Ze verliet de kamer. Helen was weer alleen. Ze keek naar het briefje waar er letters waren verschenen. _Nou zullen je diepste wens nooit uitkomen! _Stond erop. 'Hoeft ook niet, ik ben nu al gelukkig met iemand die mij gelooft en me waardeert!'' Zei Helen. Elphaba kwam weer binnen. Met heel veel apen om zich heen. 'Oké, let's do this!'' Zei Helen. 'Wat?'' Vroeg Elphaba. 'Ah, niks. Kom laten we gaan. '' Zei Helen lachend. Elphaba pakte haar bezem. Helen liep aarzelend naar Elphaba toe. 'Je hoeft niet bang te zijn, er kan niets gebeuren.'' Zei Elphaba bemoedigend. Elphaba stapte op de bezem en Helen volgde. 'Hou je goed vast.'' Zei Elphaba tegen Helen, en ze vlogen. Helen keek haar ogen uit. 'Vind je het leuk?'' Vroeg Elphaba. 'Ja, ongelooflijk! Ik vlieg! Ik vlieg echt!'' Riep Helen opgewonden. 'Ik wist wel dat je het leuk vond, je was bang voor niets...'' Lachte Elphaba. Dit was de eerste keer dat Helen Elphaba had zien lachen en vond het wel leuk. 'U heeft een leuke lach.'' Zei Helen. 'Goeie timing, we vliegen...'' Lachte Elphaba weer. Ze vlogen nog een tijdje. 'We zijn er.'' Zei Elphaba. 'Nu al?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Ja, ik vind het vliegen ook altijd snel omgaan.'' Elphaba liet de bezem zakken, en ze stapten af. 'Waar zijn we?'' Vroeg Helen nieuwsgierig. 'Het kasteel van Fiyero's ouders, hij zei dat ik van dit kasteel gebruik mocht maken als ik nou zat.'' Elphaba keek nogal verdrietig naar het kasteel. 'Is dat uw vriend?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Zoiets...'' Zei Elphaba afwezig. 'Maar ik denk dat het in jouw wereld iets makkelijker gaat dan in Oz.'' Vervolgde ze.

'Nou als hij wat om je geeft dan zou hij hier bij jou zijn om je te steunen.'' Zei Helen strijdlustig. En ze realiseerde zich dat ze Elphaba zojuist met 'je' had aangesproken.

'U bedoel ik.'' Zei ze snel. 'Helen, je bedoelt het goed, maar hier gaat het...'' Elphaba stopte met praten toen ze geritsel in de struiken hoorde. Meteen ging Elphaba voor Helen staan met de bezem strijdlustig voor zich uit. Helen hielt Elphaba's schouder vast toen het geritsel dichterbij kwam. 'MAAK JE BEKEND!'' Riep Elphaba hard.

'Zo zo, ik had toch wel een ander welkom verwacht...'' Er kwam een man uit de bosjes gelopen. 'O, Fiyero in Oz naam! Je liet me schrikken!'' Elphaba liet haar bezem vallen, rende op de man af en omhelsde hem. 'Dus dit is die Fiyero gast waarvan u dit kasteel mocht gebruiken?'' Zei Helen die geen zin had in romantisch gedoe. 'Wie ben jij?'' Vroeg de man die kennelijk Fiyero heette. 'Ik ben Helen.'' Zei Helen, die naar voren kwam om Fiyero's hand te schudden, die overigens Elphaba nog steeds vast had. 'En wat doe je hier met mijn Elphaba? Ben je soms een spion?'' Fiyero schudde de hand van Helen niet, en drukte Elphaba dichter tegen zich aan. ' Ik zou nooit aan 'jouw'' Elphaba komen. En ik ben geen spion! Ik ben hier gewoon gekomen, ik bedoel in Oz. Ik weet niet waarom ik hier ben. Ik weet alleen dat ik naar mevrouw Elphaba ben gestuurd, door een mevrouw die naast mijn bed stond, ik weet dat die heel raar klinkt. Maar het boeit me niets als u het niet gelooft! Ik geloof dat ik hier thuis hoor hoe raar het ook klinkt.'' Helen aarzelde even maar liep toen op Elphaba en Fiyero af en keek die laatste in de ogen en herhaalde: 'Mij boeit het niet dat je me niet gelooft!'' Fiyero leek even te aarzelen maar schudde haar hand. 'Ik geloof je.'' Zei Fiyero lachend. Elphaba lachte ook naar Helen. _Dit hier wordt allemaal vreemder en vreemder... _Dacht Helen hoofdschuddend. 'Kom we gaan naar binnen.'' Elphaba wenkte Helen. Fiyero liep achter hun aan naar binnen. 'WOW!'' Zei Helen toen ze binnenkwam. 'Dit is geen kasteel meer maar een museum...'' Vervolgde ze. Fiyero begon te lachen. 'Ja, dit kasteel hebben we als vakantie kasteel. Maar we komen er nooit. We wonen in het andere kasteel.'' Legde Fiyero uit. Hij ging hun voor naar de woonkamer. Daar stond een lange tafel met een gezellig haardvuur en er lag een mooi kleed op de vloer. Elphaba en Fiyero gingen naast elkaar zitten en Helen ging tegenover ze zitten. 'Helen was het toch?'' Vroeg Fiyero geïnteresseerd. 'Euh, ja.'' Zei Helen. 'Waar kom je vandaan?'' Vroeg Fiyero. 'Ik kom uit Engeland. Het is hier ver vandaan.'' Helen keek naar boven naar het plafond en zag een mooie schildering. 'Waar ligt Engeland?'' Vroeg Fiyero aandachtig. 'Jees, is dit een kruisverhoor?'' Zei Helen geërgerd. 'Ik vroeg het alleen.'' Antwoordde Fiyero. 'Vertel eens wat over je familie.'' Zei Elphaba die tussenbeide kwam. 'Nou ik woon bij mijn moeder. Maar ik weet niet waar mijn vader is. Mijn moeder zegt dat hij heel ver weg woont. Maar waar weet ik niet. En ik heb een zus en zusje maar die wonen bij mijn vader vertelde mijn moeder een keer. Ik wil ze heel graag ontmoeten maar ik weet niet waar ze wonen. En mijn moeder wil het niet vertellen.'' Vertelde Helen. 'O, wat vervelend voor je.'' Zei Fiyero gemeend. Helen boog haar hoofd en sloot haar ogen. 'Soms fantaseer ik hoe ze er uit zouden zien, en hoe ze zouden zijn. Dan fantaseer ik dat we samen paardrijden en allemaal leuke dingen doen. Maar dan weet ik weer dat ik alleen maar droom.'' Zei Helen. Elphaba stond op en liep naar Helen toe. 'Ik weet zeker dat je ze ooit nog zult ontmoeten.'' Zei Elphaba toen ze een arm om Helen heen sloeg. Toen hoorden ze iets, een heel hard geluid en Helen gilde hard. 'Wat...wat was dat?'' Vroeg Helen angstig. 'Ik zoek wel uit wat dat was.'' Zei Fiyero en hij liep de kamer uit. Helen keek angstig naar Elphaba en zij keek angstig naar Helen. 'Wat zal er gebeuren?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Ik heb geen idee.'' Antwoordde Elphaba. 'Dit is misschien niet echt het moment maar ik herinner me iets wat Glinda tegen mij heeft gezegd.'' Zei Helen en vervolgde, 'Ze zei dat ik haar veel pijn zou doen. Ze ontkende niet dat ik haar vriendin wat aan zou doen, haar vriendin die heel veel voor haar betekent. En er kwam een briefje met dat ik de 'groene vrouw' iets aan zou moeten doen. Ik denk dat Glinda u bedoelde. Ik denk dat ik u wat aan moet doen. Ik denk dat Glinda ook heel veel voor u betekend. Maar wat ik nog meer denk, daar ben ik van overtuigt dat u mijn zus bent. Ik weet dat het heel raar klinkt maar ik denk dat ik gelijk heb!'' Helen keek voorzichtig naar Elphaba. Die stond uit het raam stond te kijken. 'Als je gelijk hebt dan loopt Fiyero nu enorm veel gevaar daar buiten. Ze willen mij en ze willen hoogstwaarschijnlijk jouw nu ook. Kom we moeten Fiyero redden, ik geef je straks wel antwoord op het gezegde dat jij denkt dat we zussen zijn.'' Elphaba rende naar buiten en Helen volgde haar op de voet. Toen ze buiten waren gilde Elphaba hard 'FIYERO!'' maar er kwam geen antwoord. 'Fiyero waar ben je?'' Riep Elphaba nog eens. Helen liep naar de struik waar Fiyero uit was gekomen en zag daar wat liggen. 'Elphaba!'' Riep Helen en Ze kwam eraan rennen. 'Heb je hem gevonden?'' Vroeg ze. 'Nee maar kijk!'' En Helen wees in de richting van de struik. Elphaba keek wat er lag en kwam weer overeind. 'Daar ligt zijn geweer.'' Zei Elphaba bang. Helen rende het bos verder in maar Elphaba hielt haar tegen. 'Ik heb een beter idee. Wacht hier.'' Zei ze en ze rende naar binnen. 'FIYERO!'' Riep Helen nog een paar keer. Toen ze een zachte 'HIER!'' Hoorde, maar het werd snel gestopt. 'ELPHABA, KOM SNEL! IK HOOR HEM!'' _Hou vol! _Dacht Helen met al haar hoop. 'Helen je hoorde Fiyero?'' Elphaba stond achter haar. 'Ja, het kwam daarvandaan.'' Helen wees in de richting van het bos. 'Nou kom op dan!'' Elphaba stapte op haar bezem en Helen moest mee. 'Mevrouw Elphaba, we vliegen naar die groene stad, weet u dat?'' Helen keek over Elphaba's schouder voor zich uit. 'Ja dat weet ik. Maar je hoorde hem. Ik zie hem niet in het bos en Smaragdstad is de enige stad waar ik op dit moment aan kan denken.''

Even later lande Elphaba in een veld waar ze Glinda zagen bij een huis wat neergestort leek. 'O, Nessa.'' Hoorde ze Glinda zeggen. 'Wat een aandoenlijk vertoon van smart!'' Zei Elphaba meteen. Helen bleef op de achtergrond. 'Ik dacht dat wij geheel uitgepraat waren.'' Zei Glinda. 'Ik wou iets als herinnering aan haar. Het enge wat er van haar was waren die schoenen en nou is dat ellendige kind die Dorothy der mee van door! Dus ik zou graag even alleen zijn om afscheid te nemen van mijn zus! O Nessa! Nessa het spijt me zo!'' Helen zag Elphaba huilen en ze wou naar haar toe dat leek haar toch niet zo verstandig. 'Elphie, het is niet jou schuld het is verschrikkelijk als er een huis boven op je valt, maar het was een ongeluk!'' Zei Glinda 'Noem jij DIT een ongeluk?'' Raasde Elphaba terwijl ze naar het huis wees. 'Nou niet meteen een ongeluk..'' Glinda keek een beetje raar.

'Ja nou en wat dan wel?'' 'Nou ja, eh, hoge bomen vangen veel wind.'' Glinda gebaarde een beetje om zich heen. 'Ach kijk eens aan, dus eigenlijk een storm in een glas water. Een donderslag bij heldere hemel!'' Elphaba leek geërgerd. 'Ja nou. Ik weet het niet ik heb er nooit zo over na gedacht.' Glinda dacht een beetje na leek het. 'Nee natuurlijk weet je dat niet. Jij loopt alleen maar rond te bazuinen hoe geweldig alles is!'' Elphaba werd nog bozer. 'Maar ik ben nou een bekend figuur. De mensen verwachten dat ik ze...'' Glinda kon haar zin niet afmaken. '...voor lieg!'' Maakte Elphaba Glinda's zin af. 'DAT IK ZE HOOP GEEF! en waar ben jij dan wel mee bezig geweest hè? afgezien van rond toeren op dat vieze oude ding.'' Glinda werd nu ook boos. 'Ja we hebben niet allemaal een zeepbel voor de deur. Wie heeft dat bedacht? Zeker de Tovenaar. Natuurlijk de Tovenaar trekt alles naar zich toe. Of het waar is of niet.'' Elphaba stond er als een hoop sarcasme. 'Ja Ik ken er meerdere die dingen naar zich toe trekken die eigenlijk niet van hun zijn.'' Glinda keek even de kant van Helen op, maar leek haar niet te hebben gezien. 'Ja ho even. Het is misschien moeilijk te begrijpen voor zo'n blondje als jij! Dat iemand zoals hij kan kiezen voor iemand zoals ik! Maar dat is wel gebeurt. En dan kan jij zwaaien wat je wilt met je malle toverstafje maar het is niet anders. Hij is nooit van jou geweest. Hij heeft nooit van jou gehouden hij houd van mij!'' Helen zag hoe Glinda Elphaba een klap gaf. Toen begon Elphaba hard en schel te lachen. Helen kreeg er kippenvel van de lach. 'op gelucht?'' Vroeg Elphaba lachend. 'Ja echt wel!'' Glinda leek echt opgelucht. 'O wat fijn, o wat goed. Zo.'' Elphaba gaf Glinda ook een klap. Glinda zag er niet zo happy uit. Helen vond het wel grappig. 'IK OOK!'' Helen zag Elphaba en Glinda vechten en wou ingrijpen maar er kwamen al bewakers of zoiets aan.

'Meiden ophouden!'' Schreeuwde één van de bewakers Ze pakte Elphaba vast. 'LAAT ME LOS!'' Schreeuwde Elphaba hard 'Laat haar gaan! Ik stond net voor!'' Zei Glinda.

'Excuus dat we hier niet eerder waren mevrouw.'' Zei één van de bewakers. 'Wat is dat ongelooflijk laag van jou! Om mijn zusters dood te gebruiken om mij in de val te lokken!'' Elphaba keek woedend uit haar ogen.

'Nee, nee. Ik wou alleen maar...'' Helen stormde naar voren net als Fiyero.

'AHA! Laat die groene gaan!''

'Laat haar gaan!'' Gilde Helen op hetzelfde moment als Fiyero. 'Fiyero! O, in Oz naam! En Helen...?'' Zei Elphaba verbaasd. 'Ach ja, ik dacht ik sta daar maar terwijl u wordt gepakt, dus ik dacht nou nu moet ik ook maar eens wat gaan doen, niet?'' Zei Helen sarcastisch. Toen pakte een andere bewaker haar vast. 'Laat die twee gaan! Of ik word heel boos en jullie kunnen gaan uitleggen hoe jullie stonden toe te kijken op de moord op Glinda de Goede!'' Fiyero richtte zijn geweer op Glinda. 'Fiyero nee!'' Zei Glinda 'Ik zei laat die twee gaan! Elphaba ga!'' Zei Fiyero toen de bewakers Elphaba los lieten. 'Maar jij en Helen dan?'' Vroeg Elphaba. 'Ga maar, ik praat me hier wel uit.'' Zei Helen bemoedigend. 'Maar jij dan?'' Zei Elphaba tegen Fiyero. 'Ga maar.'' Probeerde hij haar gerust te stellen. Elphaba leek hem te geloven en rende weg. 'Pak hem!'' Reageerde de bewakers zodra hij zijn geweer had laten vallen. Glinda nam het voor hem op. 'Hij zou mij toch nooit iets doen?'' Zei Glinda. 'Hij houdt van haar!'' Zei ze met spijt.

'Het spijt me Glinda! Jullie hebben mij, dus laat Helen gaan!'' Zei Fiyero.

'Wij hebben ook opdracht gekregen om haar te vangen.'' Zei één van de bewakers. 'Zij hoort ook bij de heks!''

'Maar ze hoort bij mij! Laat haar gaan!'' Helen kreeg onverwacht hulp uit de hoek van Glinda. 'Laat haar gaan!'' Zei Glinda nog een keer. 'Goed dan mevrouw. We laten haar gaan.'' De bewaker die Helen vast had liet haar los en Glinda gebaarde dat ze achter haar moest gaan staan. 'Maar Fiyero?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Laat hem ook gaan!'' Zei Glinda. 'Maar dat gaat echt niet. BINT HEM VAST AAN DIE PALEN! MARTEL HEM NET ZO LANG TODAT HIJ ZEGT WAAR DIE HEKS HEEN IS!'' En ze namen Fiyero mee. 'Ben je helemaal gek geworden? Ze zouden met jou waarschijnlijk hetzelfde doen als ze nu gaan doen met Fiyero.'' Raasde Glinda. 'Wat gaan ze met Fiyero doen?'' Vroeg Helen bang. 'Ze gaan hem martelen net zolang totdat hij zegt waar Elphie is.'' Glinda keek naar beneden. 'O, nee! Fiyero zal Elphaba toch nooit verraden?'' Zei Helen. 'Nee, maar dan zal hij doodgemarteld worden.'' Zei Glinda. 'Ik moet terug naar Elphaba!'' Helen rende in de richting waar Elphaba naar toe was gerend. 'Ze is weg, Helen.'' Zei Glinda. 'Kom mee.'' Ze trok Helen mee.

'Nee!'' Schreeuwde ze en ze rukte zich los en rende weg. 'HELEN KOM TERUG!'' Schreeuwde Glinda, maar Helen was al weg.

Helen rende net zolang totdat ze eindelijk de toppen van het kasteel waar Elphaba de eerste keer met haar naar toe was gevlogen. Helen stopte even om uit te hijgen, maar rende meteen weer door. Ze rende de berg op en klopte hijgend aan bij de deur. 'Mevrouw Elphaba, ik ben het!'' Riep ze. Gelukkig deed Elphaba open. Ze keek schichtig naar links en rechts en liet Helen toen binnen. 'Waar is Fiyero?'' Vroeg Elphaba toen ze in de woonkamer waren. 'Het spijt me, hij heeft mij gered maar zichzelf niet.'' Helen voelde zich schuldig. 'Hij heeft zich opgeoverd voor mij.'' Zei ze. 'Niet alleen voor jou maar ook voor mij!'' Zei Elphaba verdrietig. 'Hij zei: _Jullie hebben mij, dus laat Helen gaan. _Glinda nam het daarna voor me op.'' Helen keek naar Elphaba die verdrietig uit het raam keek. 'Ik hoop dat hij het red.'' Zei Elphaba. 'Fiyero is weg, maar gelukkig hebben we elkaar nog.'' Helen stond op en kwam bij Elphaba staan. 'Jij kiest ook voor Glinda als het echt nodig is. Jij laat mij ook alleen. Dat doet iedereen, dus waarom jij niet?'' Elphaba keek haar somber aan. 'Niet waar, u moet niet zo twijfelen. Ik ben toch terug gekomen? Ik maak mijn eigen keuzes. Het was mooi dat Glinda mij hielp maar dat kwam omdat zij iets van mij wou. Toen ben ik direct weggerend.'' Zei Helen. 'Echt waar?'' Vroeg Elphaba. Helen keek haar met een glimlach aan en gaf haar een knuffel. 'Dat is een ja...'' Stelde Elphaba droog vast. 'Soms kun je het zien als mensen een knuffel nodig hebben...'' Helen keek over Elphaba's schouder naar buiten. 'Waar kijkt u eigenlijk naar?'' Vroeg ze. 'Nou ik ben bang dat straks een massa mij komt halen.'' Zei Elphaba. 'Niet waar, kom mee!'' Helen trok Elphaba mee naar buiten. 'Hier wachten!'' Commandeerde Helen. Ze liep een stukje het bos in en zei: 'Helaas, ze heeft niet gewacht.'' 'Wie heeft niet gewacht?'' Vroeg Elphaba nieuwsgierig. 'Ach niemand, laat maar.'' Zei Helen. 'Oké, ik ga naar binnen, je mag wel komen als je wilt.'' Elphaba liep zonder haar een blik te gunnen naar binnen. Helen trok vragend een wenkbrauw op, maar ze liep maar terug naar het kasteel. Maar net voor ze naar binnen ging hoorde ze een geluid achter zich en voor dat ze het wist werd het zwart voor haar ogen, alsof iemand haar een blinddoek voor deed. Ze riep nog een paar keer om hulp van Glinda of Elphaba en dat ze haar los moesten laten maar dat werd snel gestopt. Helen had geen idee dat het de bewakers waren die Fiyero ook hadden gepakt. En uit de bosjes kwam niemand minder dan Glinda lopen. Ze keek toe hoe de bewakers Helen de mond snoerde en haar mee droegen.

'Sorry Helen, maar alleen zo krijg ik je met me mee.'' Fluisterde Glinda zacht in het oor van Helen. Ze nam haar over van de bewakers en ze droeg haar naar haar bubbel en vloog naar Smaragdstad.

Helen werd wakker in een kamer, ze kwam voorzichtig overeind en zakte meteen weer terug van de pijn die ze had in haar hoofd. 'Waar...waar ben ik?'' Vroeg ze versuft. 'Mevrouw Elphaba?'' Maar er kwam geen antwoord. En toen herinnerde ze zich weer wat er was gebeurt. 'Wie heeft mij dit aangedaan?'' Helen kwam even overeind en zakte dit keer niet terug. Toen zag ze iemand die de kamer binnen kwam 'Ben jij degene die mij dit heeft aangedaan? TOON JEZELF DAN OP Z'N MINST!'' Riep ze. Degene die binnenkwam was niemand minder dan Glinda. 'Glinda?'' Vroeg ze verbaasd. 'Hallo Helen, sorry dat het zo moest, maar alleen op deze manier kreeg ik je met me mee.'' Glinda ging op het bed zitten en wou Helen over haar hoofd strijken maar Helen draaide boos haar hoofd weg. 'Waarom?'' Vroeg ze. 'Omdat het plan iets anders werd dan het eigenlijk bedoelt was.'' Zei een man die net kwam binnenlopen. 'En wie mag dat zijn?'' Vroeg Helen aan Glinda. 'Dat is de Tovenaar.'' Zei Glinda. 'Glinda ga jij maar iets anders doen, Helen en ik redden het wel.'' De man gebaarde naar Glinda dat ze weg moest gaan. 'Tot straks Helen.'' Zei Glinda met een glimlach. De man kwam wat dichter naar Helen toe. 'Hallo Helen, jij en ik komen uit dezelfde wereld.'' Zei de man die blijkbaar de Tovenaar was. 'Bedoeld u de Aarde?'' Vroeg Helen verward. 'Ja, ik heb je die brieven geschreven.'' De Tovenaar keek naar Helen, die trok vragend een wenkbrauw op. 'Maar waarom moest ik mevrouw Elphaba in de val lokken?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Omdat zij de Slechte Heks van het Westen is. En ik dacht dan krijg je er ook een beloning voor. Je zussen nou nog maar één de andere is dood.'' De Tovenaar keek spijtig naar Helen. 'Maar nu zal je zus nooit ontmoeten.'' Vervolgde hij. 'Ik denk dat ik mijn zus al heb ontmoet, mevrouw Elphaba.'' Zei Helen. 'Dan heb je het goed, maar omdat jij ook bij die heks hoort heb je een groot probleem.'' De Tovenaar had een zelf ingenomen grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Jij gaat zo terug naar Elphaba en jij zorgt dat zij wordt gedood!'' Vervolgde hij. 'En waarom zou ik als u haar zo graag dood wil hebben, doe het dan lekker zelf! Wees een man en doe het zelf!'' Zei Helen, die geen zin had om iemand anders rotzooi op te ruimen. 'Ja, echt niet. Dan is mijn reputatie de grond in geboord. Ik ben hier heel belangrijk.'' De Tovenaar schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ja en ik heb het vertrouwen van Elphaba, dat kan ik niet beschamen. Zij geloofd mij!'' Helen keek niet echt blij. Maar de Tovenaar was onverbiddelijk, Helen werd op pad gestuurd. Maar dit keer met twee bewakers die haar in de gaten moesten houden. 'Kom op pippo's een beetje door lopen!'' Zei Helen toen de bewakers moe werden. 'Ik heb dit stuk al aan één stuk door gerend...'' Vervolgde ze en de bewakers liepen weer door.

Toen ze het stel bij het kasteel aankwamen, zei Helen dat de bewakers buiten moesten blijven wachten. 'Ik kom zo met Elphaba naar buiten.'' De bewakers verstopte zich in de bosjes zodat Helen rustig kon aan bellen. Elphaba deed open maar ze keek heel boos naar Helen. 'Mag ik heel even binnenkomen?'' Vroeg Helen en voegde er een zachte 'Alstublieft'' aan toe. Elphaba liet haar binnen maar het ging niet van harte. 'U moet hier weg!'' Zei Helen toen ze binnen was en de deur was dicht.

'Je hebt me verraden!'' Zei Elphaba alleen maar. 'Ik dacht dat je anders was dan de anderen, maar jij bent precies hetzelfde.'' Ze keek heel boos naar Helen. 'Ik heb u niet verraden! Ik heb niet voor niets die bewakers buiten laten wachten, en...'' Helen kwam niet verder want Elphaba onderbrak haar vel 'Je was weg, je ging met Glinda mee. Je hebt mijn schuilplaats verraden!'' Ze keek nog bozer dan eerder. 'Ik ben ontvoerd! Als je me nou eens liet uitpraten in plaats van me te onderbreken dan zou ik het allemaal kunnen uit leggen!'' Helen werd nu ook boos, ze liet zich toch niet zomaar voor iets uitmaken wat ze niet was. 'Nou ga je gang!'' Zei Elphaba. 'Goed, ik wou terug naar binnen gaan maar toen hoorde ik een achter me en ik wou kijken maar het werd zwart voor mijn ogen. En het leek of ik op mijn hoofd werd geslagen want ik weet verder niets meer. Totdat ik wakker werd in een kamer en Glinda kwam binnen en zei dat mij ontvoeren de enige manier was om mij mee te krijgen. En toen kwam er een man binnen die zei dat hij en ik van dezelfde wereld zijn. De Aarde daar kom ik vandaan. En Glinda zei dat dat de Tovenaar was...'' Helen was nog niet uitgesproken of Elphaba onderbrak haar. 'Heb jij de Tovenaar ontmoet? Wat zei hij?'' Ze keek bezorgd. 'Ja ik heb hem ontmoet. Hij zei dat hij die brieven had gestuurd en dat hij mijn diepste wens in vervulling kon laten gaan, mijn zus ontmoeten want één van mijn zus is al overleden. Ik zei hem dat ik dacht dat u mijn zus bent, en hij zei dat ik gelijk heb. Ook vroeg ik hem waarom bij u wou doden, en hij zei iets vaags over dat u de Slechte Heks van het Westen bent.'' Elphaba kromp in elkaar bij het horen van die naam. 'Maar hij zei ook dat ik u moet...dat ik u moet...ver...moorden.'' Helen begon te huilen. 'Daarom zijn die bewakers ook mee...om te controleren of u ook dood bent...Daarom wil ik dat u weggaat! Ik...ik verzin wel een smoes...maar u moet weg...alstublieft.'' Snikte Helen. 'Stil maar, ik bedenk wel iets waardoor we allebei hier weg komen.'' Elphaba streek Helen even over haar haar. 'Maar...maar hij weet alles!'' Snikte Helen zacht. 'Ja, dat weet ik maar met mij als bescherming kan hij jou niets doen!'' Stelde Elphaba Helen gerust. 'Ga jij naar buiten om tegen de bewakers te zeggen dat jij mij hebt gedood. Je neemt iets van mij mee naar de bewakers geeft het aan hun en zegt dat jij hier nog even wilt blijven om dit kasteel wat beter te bekijken. Ga maar snel.'' Elphaba pakte een boek van de kast, waar _SPREUKEN _opstond. 'Hier ik kan het toch niet lezen.'' Lachte Elphaba. 'Maar ik wel!'' Zei Helen. 'Daar staat spreuken.'' Las Helen. 'Oké dan dit boek!'' Elphaba pakte het boek van Helen af en gaf haar een ander boek. 'Naar buiten, snel!'' Vervolgde Elphaba die haar naar de deur duwde. Helen opende de deur en liep naar de bewakers. 'Dit is alles wat er van die heks over is gebleven.'' Zei Helen tegen ze. 'Oké, je gaat mee naar de Tovenaar.'' Zei één van de bewakers. 'Nou ik wou alleen even hier blijven om het kasteel iets beter te bekijken. Misschien is er nog een beter bewijs.'' Zei Helen kalm. 'Oké, als je maar zorgt dat je voor morgen bij de Tovenaar bent.'' De bewakers draaide zich om en liepen weg. Helen liep weer naar binnen. 'Mevrouw Elphaba, ze zijn weg.'' Zei ze. 'Ja, heb ik gezien. En ik heb gehoord dat je morgen naar de Tovenaar moet gaan.'' Zei Elphaba die door het raam stond te kijken. 'Wat gaan we nu doen?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Ik wil nog iets weten. Zei de Tovenaar echt dat wij echt zussen zijn?'' Elphaba keek Helen vragend aan. 'Ja dat is wel wat hij zei.'' Zei Helen. 'Maar dat kan toch niet, ik kom hier uit Oz en jij komt van de Aarde.'' Elphaba keek nu ongelovig. 'Ja ik weet het ook niet maar de Tovenaar zei dat wij zussen zijn, verder weet ik toch niets?'' Zei Helen. 'Maar wat moeten we nu doen?'' Vervolgde ze. 'We moeten naar boven!'' Zei Elphaba ze pakte Helen's hand en trok haar mee naar boven Elphaba had overigens het boek waar _spreuken _opstond mee. Daar pakte Elphaba haar bezem. Helen ging naar Elphaba op de bezem zitten en ze vlogen weg. 'Denkt u dat de Tovenaar weet dat u nog leeft?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Waarom denk je dat we weg gaan?'' Dat moest kennelijk voor een antwoord door gaan. 'Waar gaan we heen?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Ik weet het niet. In ieder geval hier weg.'' Zei Elphaba zacht. Helen zei verder niets meer. _Ik hoop dat ze snel weet waar we heen gaan. _Dacht ze en hielt de bezem stevig vast. Na een tijdje lande ze in een veldje bij een huisje. 'Wacht hier.'' Beval Elphaba. Helen bleef braaf bij de bezem staan. Elphaba klopte aan maar niemand deed open. Ze liep weer terug naar Helen. 'Ik weet dat je het niet leuk vind maar je moet naar Glinda toe, dit is haar huis.'' Elphaba stapte weer op haar bezem en vervolgde, 'Jij blijft hier, Glinda komt zo terug.'' Helen keek naar Elphaba. 'Maar u dan? Wanneer zie ik u weer? Ik houd niet van afscheid.'' Zei ze. 'Helen dit is geen afscheid, ik beloof dat ik je snel weer kom ophalen. Ik moet nog even iets doen.'' Elphaba keek naar Helen en die gaf haar een knuffel. 'Ik geloof je.'' Zei Helen, terwijl ze Elphaba een knuffel gaf. Toen stapte die laatste op haar bezem en vloog weg. Helen begon te huilen. Ze ging tegen een boom zitten en snikte het uit. 'Helen?'' Ze hoorde ineens de stem van Glinda. 'Glinda, ze is weg gegaan, ze is gewoon ge...'' Verder kwam ze niet want ze begon weer te huilen. 'Kom maar.'' Ze ging naast Helen zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Stil maar, het komt allemaal goed.'' Glinda probeerde Helen te sussen maar ze bleef alleen maar huilen. 'Helen, wie heeft je zo gekwetst?'' Vroeg Glinda om Helen af te leiden. 'Elphaba. Elphaba is gewoon gegaan!'' Snikte Helen. 'Waarom heeft ze je achtergelaten? Ik bedoel hier, bij mij? Ze wou je juist bij mij uit de buurt houden, kreeg ik het idee.'' Zei Glinda. 'Ik...ik weet niet, ze ging gewoon.'' Zei Helen met een snik. 'Oké, kom maar mee naar binnen.'' Zei Glinda, ze stond op en Glinda trok Helen met zich mee. Toen zag ze het briefje op de deur. 'Van wie is dat briefje?'' Vroeg Glinda aan Helen maar die haalde haar schouders op. Het was een briefje van Elphaba voor Glinda. _Lieve Glinda, ik weet dat het heel raar klinkt maar jij moet op Helen passen totdat ik terug kom. Ik beloof dat ik heel snel terug kom, ik moet wat kleine dingen regelen. Onder andere een nieuwe schuilplaats. Ik weet dat Helen heel verdrietig is, maar ik moet dit doen. Heel veel liefs van je vriendin Elphaba. _'Helen, je moet hier blijven totdat Elphaba terug komt. Ze schrijft dat het niet lang duurt.'' Glinda leidde Helen mee naar binnen. Het huis van Glinda was niet zo reusachtig als dat van Elphaba maar het huis van haar was ook een kasteel en Glinda's huis gewoon een normaal huis. Helen keek wat sip om zich heen. 'Had je meer verwacht?'' Vroeg Glinda met een glimlach. 'Eigenlijk wel, maar het huis van Elphaba was ook een kasteel dus ja...'' Helen glimlachte nu ook een klein beetje. 'Ik weet zeker dat Elphaba zo terug komt.'' Verzekerde Glinda haar en leidde Helen naar de huiskamer. Daar stond een bank en een paar gezellige stoelen. Het was er knus en gezellig. Helen liet zich in een stoel zakken. Glinda ging zelf op de bank zitten. 'Dus...'' Zei Glinda. 'Dus... daar zitten we dan...'' Grijnsde Helen. 'Ja dat kun je wel zeggen...'' Lachte Glinda. 'Hoe weet u dat Elphaba zo komt?'' Vroeg Helen. 'Ik ken Elphaba al heel lang.'' Zei Glinda met een glimlach. 'Hoe kent u Elphaba dan?'' Glinda keek nu serieus naar Helen. 'We hebben elkaar ontmoet op de universiteit van Shiz. We werden kamer genoten, ik vond het maar niets want ik kende Elphaba helemaal niet en ze was groen... Toen we kamergenoten werden besloot ik haar populair te maken maar dat gebeurde niet. We werden goede vriendinnen, ik noem haar daarom ook Elphie. Ook al word ze de Boze Heks van het Westen genoemd, ze is en blijft altijd mijn beste vriendin.'' Helen zag dat er een tranen in haar ogen opkwamen en ze probeerde een ander onderwerp te vinden. 'Maar waarom word ze de Boze Heks van het Westen genoemd? En had u de eerste keer dat wij elkaar zagen het over Elphaba?'' Dat was het beste wat Helen kon bedenken. 'Elphie wou graag bij de Tovenaar horen, ze deed er op Shiz alles aan om dat voor elkaar te krijgen en dat lukte ook, we zijn er samen heen gegaan maar toen ontdekte Elphie dat hij de Dieren hun spraak afnam. Want ze wou alle Dieren redden. Ze waarschuwde de Tovenaar dat hij niet door moest gaan maar hij wou niet luisteren, toen nam ze een boek mee en probeerde te vliegen, en dat is haar ook gelukt. Madam Akaber zette alle inwoners van Oz tegen haar op en toen werd ze de Boze Heks van het Westen. Die naam haat ze echt.'' Glinda keek Helen doordringend aan. 'Daarom kromp ze dus in elkaar toen ik dat zei.'' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Had u het toen we elkaar voor het eerst zagen het over haar? Dat Elphaba uw beste vriendin is, dat ze heel veel voor u betekend?'' Vervolgde Helen. 'Ja, ik had het over Elphie. Ze betekend echt heel veel voor me.'' Glinda glimlachte naar Helen. 'U betekend ook heel veel voor Elphaba. Dat zei ze tegen mij. Ik denk dat ze mij niet bij u weg wil houden maar dat ze mij wil beschermen voor de Tovenaar, zoiets zei ze tegen mij.'' Helen liep naar Glinda toe en keek haar liefdevol aan. 'Ik denk dat ik het nu wel allemaal begin te begrijpen. Maar één ding snap ik nog niet, waarom wil de Tovenaar Elphaba dood hebben?'' Vervolgde ze. 'Dat weet ik niet. Ik hoop dat Elphie zo terug komt! Ik maak me zorgen over haar. Waar zou ze zijn?'' Vroeg Glinda. 'Nou er is maar één manier om daar achter te komen...'' Zei Helen met een hoofdgebaar naar haar bubbel. 'Ik...ik weet niet of...nou kom op!'' Glinda keek aarzelend naar Helen en naar de bubbel maar toen keek ze vastberaden. 'Goh, ik val wel in de prijzen... Eerst de bezem en nu de bubbel...'' En ze glimlachte naar Glinda.

Glinda stapte in de bubbel gelukkig was hij groot genoeg voor hun tweeën. Helen stapte voorzichtig in de bubbel. 'Oh, lieve hemel, dit is erger dan op die bezem!'' Zei Helen toen ze in de lucht in gingen. 'Het is na de vijfde keer niet meer zo erg als in het begin...'' Zei Glinda lachend. 'Oké.'' Zei Helen maar ze vertrouwde het niet.


End file.
